The Warriors of Death
by YingYang13
Summary: Winning means fame and fortune. Losing means certain death. The Hunger Games have begun. "Fine Haymitch have it your way..." I thought, staring at the orange halo. Only twenty seconds left. If I'm really quick, I can get to my shiny weapons...ten...nine...eight. I look to my left and see Andrews' jerking his head to the woods. Without warning the gong commenced.(O/C)
1. Chapter one

A/n-Sorry people I have to re-write a few chapters on this story because of the grammar needs corrections and my writing is not descriptive enough.

So again, Katniss Everdeen and Petta Mellark don't exit or not been born. Primrose Everdeen is the only child in it. Gale Hawthorne exits but his age is seventeen instead of eighteen like in original story. The Hunger Games of course!

* * *

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter One-The Spy

_I hold up my spear ready to use, staring dreamily at the aquatic colours of blue and green shimmering up the surface of the Lily-pond. Therefore I lob my spear at the biggish trout I've seen in a long while. I begin to salvage my keeps in an old carrier bundle. Then a faint voice, more of a whisper had said my name through the foliage of the black woods._

"_Rhoswen..." it said. I stood in a standstill, and apprehensively hold my spear. I've blinked, and I'm not in the woods any more hunting fish. The sky is suddenly inky black and starless. I'm outside somewhere. Until I heard the most scared like scream. Then it muffled into deep choking sobs. I stood by a young girl. No older than six. Everything came flooding back. This is the night my mother had died. Where I want to lie in the cold than my house, where the body will be gone and taken to be buried._

_From nowhere, her figure arises through white-like vapour like she took heaven with her. "It's time to wake up sweetie." My mother said ever-so smoothly, like she's reciting a lullaby._

**I **awoke to see its early morning. I can hear birds in distance bidding a very good morning with their sweet tune. The air outside is warm but gloomy. Sighed, I dangle from my bed and groggily put my clothes on. I pulled on my old grey hunting jacket and ready to leave my dumpy bedroom for breakfast downstairs (Or what's left of our cupboards).

That's our problem around here, Food. It's too expensive to buy. Too hard to find in local markets and don't forget the Hob (A black market which lives in an old coal mining factory). However I had advantage and so do my older brother Jayden. Hunting and forging for berries in the shrubbery behind the electric fence.

April 31st...I distinctly remember as it flashed in my head.

"My mum's birthday..." I whisper under my breath, while walking down the scraping floorboards.

I'd stop for a moment in front of small and grimy kitchen. I glimpsed a look at the sink. My hands clenched into fists.

"I told Cohen to do the dishes." I said, as I take my frustration by slamming the cabinet door above me.

"I thought I can hear you, Winnie..." said my second oldest brother, behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh...you're up." I said coolly, faking a smile.

"I'll do it when I finish eating." said Cohen, eating his grimy porridge and scratched his sandy brown hair out of tiredness.

"Do it now, you've had yesterday to do it." I said, crossing my arms.

He waved his huge hand disdainfully. I narrowed my eyes and hold my breath. It made him recoil and start the dishes. His full-bodied stature slumped as he mournfully does the dishes.

"There, is that hard." I said, suppressing my grin as I made my way to the table and ignore my brother Cohen giving me dirty looks behind me.

So I sat on the toppled chair where my oldest sibling had already seated next to me.

"I've seen you worked Cohen to the bone." said my brother Jayden, smirking behind his drink.

I gave a warning look at Jayden. He averts my gaze and stares to his boots. My two older brother's hate each other. It's sometimes rivalry in the house and I always have to stop it.

Jayden kept running his debris-filled fingers through his sooty black hair. His face looked barely unrecognisable under the black dusty coal beneath his fresh young features. He had no choice after he left school he had to work at the mines.

I heard the door knock.

"I'll get it." I said, gobbling up the left-over cheese and the crusty old bread.

I race to the door and let my best friend in...And the rest is well a typical but satisfied like routine. However this time...

"You like?" she smirks, while her brown eyes glinted.

"Jenny! You're lucky that it's summer." I said, blinking at her –showing-all-skin- outfit. (Hot pants, a white tank top and a leather jacket...)

"I know you like it!" Jenny squeaks, hugging me happily where I ignore my effort to mention or bring it up. Instead I hugged her and life without being best friends with Jenny is like the sky without the stars.

* * *

"**You **always wear that dreary grey ensemble." said Jenny, My best friend with sleek and shiny red hair. She's right I do, but this jacket has been through all my hardships and I found it as a good luck charm and for my sharks tooth necklace that's an extra.

"So who...Is it then?" I ask, changing the subject and pick up to what we left off downstairs.

"Jack Carmichael."She said in a dreamy voice.

I've heard of him before around school. The only reason I do is because other girl's spy or whisper things that mentioned him. By reputation people would say he's the bad boy at school, I disagree, it was that because he has blond hair and grey eyes. I'd find completely unusual but then again I have blue eyes and black hair because a merchant had married a coal miner from the Seam.

Still he's dense in the head but harmless, A stupid person.

"Why do you like him, he's just a boy...no older than Cohen." I say, shrugging.

"Just a boy- He's- He's..." Jenny stammered.

"Yes?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"He's a dream." She said, and sinks onto my mattress.

"That's...Nice." I said, clenching my jaw to a smile.

Still I couldn't blame her of being of a romantic and I've had held down my food too. Without warning, the door creaks in my bedroom. A head propped up in the door frame and a smile I know very well.

I returned that smile and try not blush.

"Hah, thought I find you two in here." He joked.

Jenny and I both smiled to each other then to Gale. He marched straight in and took a seat on my old tarnished chair. His ebony-black hair looks effortlessly clean and tidy as his eyes are still a bluish grey. And I can see why girls followed him, and start a fan club. They're dazzling.

"Well what gave you that idea?" Jenny replied coolly.

"And you suppose to be a hunter, Gale." I said cockily.

"Shut up." he said as he teasingly rolls his eyes.

"Really Rhos, is that what your going to wear...I thought you'd impress someone." said Jenny, giggling.

Thanks Jenny for making this awkward! I nudged her chest, and then she burst into 'owies'

"That was my boob!" she gasped, hitting me with my pillow.

Gale chuckled heartily, I joined too. Jenny expressed an annoyed look but she eventually laughs again. Without knowing, my brother Cohen had barged in my room. But he looked really nervous and his temples start to sweat.

"Rhoswen have you seen my...homework it's about to due today." Cohen said, but he stuttered a little.

I exchanged looks to Gale; he normally does homework before he goes home. Gale was confused too.

"Umm...did you check downstairs?" I said, trying to be in this little ruse.

"Hi..." He blurts to Jenny.

But before Jenny reacts, Cohen is gone with a blink...I wonder what's with him?

"Oh gosh look at the time, C'mon we're going to be late." spoke Jenny, dragging the both of us to our route to school.

* * *

**It's **the late afternoon in the woods as the light cool breeze hits my skin. The fresh blue stream is alive with trout and other edible fishes. I wound my kill with a small but sturdy knife blade. It stopped wriggling as I grasped it by the tail.

Gale is short distance away with a bow in one hand and three squirrels in the other. I envy him and his useful skill to use a bow and arrow nevertheless we're good hunting partners and put food on the table. Jayden couldn't come because he works in the mines. But he manages to come on Sundays.

"I'm beat Gale, did you caught anything other than your squirrels." I asked, lying on the grass.

"No..." He grimaces.

"Oh...should we carry on..." I reply.

"I have enough of hunting for today." He said soberly, sitting down next to me.

"Well we can have fish stew at my place then, since you already live there." I grinned.

"I don't live there..." he said, tempting to grin.

"Well I didn't invite you, stranger..." I joked.

He's about to answer, but looked up. I did too and heard the rustling above.

"Someone is up in there." mouthed Gale. I nod and slyly climb up the thin canopy of trees. I pounce on the bough and there he is...only a glimpse of the shadow. It's to dark to know or even recognise the spy. The emissary jumped from tree to tree as I pursue the chase.

I glanced his golden-brown head. And he looked no taller than Gale. Before I can get a good glimpse of the spy, he disappeared to the fence.

I slid down easily on the ground with a dull thump.

"So who's up there?" Gale asked.

I've shrugged and said. "I don't know, but he looked suspicious did you caught a good glimpse on him." I said, wondering.

Gale shook his head and we continue where we left off. Later after our hunting regime, I lastly leave the woods and pocketed the shard in my pocket. Then took one last look of the woods as I slink under the fence...


	2. Chapter two

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Two-Gym or Chaos

The sun begins to rise over the trees as it's already morning (eight o'clock), waking up the birds and their young as they chirped roaming free to wherever they go. I sighed, watching the sparse pine trees behind the fence. Gale nudged me out of my daydream state.

We start walking to school, Jenny is not with us…in fact she got up bright and early to get me off the bed and yet she's going without me? I got a hint that it's Carmichael.

"Great, we have gym…" I said sarcastically with a mocking smile. Gale chuckles and he would mockingly smile too.

"Well, at least you're there." he shrugs rather casually; Gale is a few classes above me and it would explain the age difference then.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're there too. Gale." I nod, while my mouth slowly twitches.

Me and Gale made a few quiet conversations about our hunting schedule, etcetera…etcetera. We grudgingly open the school doors, as we made our way to our lockers.

"Where's Jenny?" Gale asked, looking around for her.

"Where all the other girls go, stalking… I suspect." I said as I shrugged.

"That explains a lot." He said thoughtfully, putting his things in his locker.

"I know he's not even that handsome...I met handsomer." I said awkwardly, averting his gaze. Gale's grey-bluish eyes had glimmered.

"Who…?" he smiles. I blushed scarlet.

"Umm..." I stutter, still averting his gaze. Before I was about to say anything, I'm choked into a hug, and I'm guessing…just guessing here that it's Jenny.

"Rhos...Rhos." she screeches, jumping up and down excitedly. I turn to my best friend; she simpers and choked me really tight.

"It's just Gym...Jenny." I mutter, not caring about this stupid schedule.

"Whatever, I'm going to look smoking hot!" she said, I gave her a _really_ look.

"Yeah, you will be on fire." I said sarcastically, But Jenny smiled even more; huh...she must have missed the sarcasm.

* * *

**Cohen** and Gale followed behind me and Jenny as we head to the Gymnasium after lunch. Cohen and Gale laughed and talked in low conversations, shaking their heads and laugh again. Cohen never talks to one of my best friend's before.

"So…Monkey." Cohen said, catching up to us.

"How do you know that?" I said loudly, my eyes widening. I turn to Gale. I glared at him…that was private.

"Let me finish, Rhoswen."

"Fine...What?" I reply irritably, Cohen rolled his eyes.

"Can you beat Rita at climbing?" he counters, as he smirks.

"Why would I do that?" I ask, grimacing.

"Yeah, like she wouldn't, Cohen." Jenny said, glaring at him.

"So we can get some coins."Cohen replied, although he looked hurt by the way Jenny glared at him. I looked at Cohen reasonably. We do need something other than fish and rabbit meat. I look somehow unsure.

"You can do it, Rhoswen...I mean I see you climb and you are very fast."Gale said, smiling at me.

I smiled wide. Jenny frowned that everyone didn't actually agree with her.

"Alright, I'll do it." I said, shaking Cohen's hand to form as a deal.

Cohen grinned. He gave a sorry look to Jenny. But Jenny rolled her eyes…it made Cohen look down despondently.

* * *

**Jenny** and I jog down to join the rest of the group in the sports hall; Jenny is in her white ensemble (a vest with a tennis skirt and plimsolls to match). Unlike my best friend, I typically wore a less revealing dreary tank top, along with Jogging shorts and old tennis shoes.

We all stay quiet as our gym teacher gives one of his speeches in his funny accent. He's from the Capitol. He doesn't look like Effie Trinket who has wigs for special occasions like for The Reaping. He could be mistaken from being in District 12, if it wasn't for his bright green contact lenses.

He ordered us to run around the track about five times and go on obstacle courses.

I finished it just under seven minutes, my legs ache as my head raised temperature. A dark-skinned girl, rushed ahead of me. She's in my class and thinks she's more important than anyone. Her strong build made me review again, despite that most of the district are under nourished. Rita Patterson looks well fed. Her parents are merchants or specifically…butchers.

Rita Patterson did four and half minutes without breaking sweat. She grins ever so triumphantly. She's also competitive too…that's why Cohen would bet that she's not at all that good at everything.

Jenny snags behind her and made it just under twelve minutes. She puffed and wheezed, as she clutched her sides. Her forehead shining with sweat.

"I did it…that's the main thing." Jenny pants, as she bends her knees to breathe more easily.

Jenny and I walked straight on to the mat, where thick ropes had dangle down the ceiling. Rita smirked and rubs her hands together in a mischievous way. Gale and Cohen grinned, crossing their arms to their chest.

All the girls including me are in line for climbing. I breathe in more steadily, waiting for the whistle to blow.

The shrill sound trilled across the sports hall.

Without thinking, I scampered up the rope in high-speed, leaving Jenny and the girls struggling to keep up. I feel like a squirrel as I claw my way up to the ropes, climbed up so fast, that my hands are going to burn if I keep this up. Now head to head with Rita. Her eyes enlarged as she realised that I'm near the bell.

Like a flash I rang the bell two times, as it echo's the whole gym.

Rita looked dumbfounded. Then her face turned blistered red. I laugh nervously, assuming its all good fun. But it angered her more. I quickly slid down before she tries to harm me in any way.

"Wow you climbed…Really fast." Jenny gawks, shaking my shoulders.

I blushed scarlet, she don't need to make it a big deal. I look to my left and see Cohen raking the money from the boys who unwillingly paid him. Gale crosses his arms and widened his grin. I roll my eyes.

"So that was sure a breeze." said Gale, as he nudged me.

Suddenly, I felt a propelling draught from sleek plait. Her livid brown eyes bore in to me.

"You are going to die, Goodwin." Said the female and gruffly voice, her hands too close to my neck.

Gale pushed her off in the nick of time, Rita was about to hit him until...

"Any problem's Patterson." The Gym teacher asked. Rita turned to him in non-guilty look.

"Nothing, Mr Miller...I was just joking." She said brightly. Mr Miller nods, and ends our session for today.

He gave a most impressive look towards me as he walks away to gather his equipment. Rita snapped her head with a glare. I gulped.

"Thanks..." I mutter to Gale, who always has my back.

"No problem, Rhoswen." He smiles.

I couldn't help the feeling that I'm being watched. Took a momentary glance, I see a gang of boys at least two years older than me. But the one in the middle seems oddly familiar.

Like Gale he has a strong mannish stature. It stops there. He's a few inches shorter than Gale. Golden-brown hair and light blue eyes. The clothes he wore look recognizable.

My eyes widened at the missing patch on his upper limb. I swerve immediately for analysis from Gale. My neck cricked.

"Gale, I think we found our spy." I whispered quickly, rubbing my neck.

"Huh?" Gale responded, I jerk my head to the boy over there. Gale contained his huff, and stared up and down to the emissary. He expressed a faint remembrance.

"I know him, he was in my class. I don't know his name though. Do you think he would…?" Gale asks, watching carefully to his every move.

"Maybe, Should we go up to him or-" I reply before I'm interrupted by Gale.

"No...Too many people, and we will get him again if he followed us." He answers logically. We both nodded stealthily.

_I wonder why he came to the woods in the first place. I wonder._

* * *

**Me**, Gale, Jenny and Cohen, all walk together on our route home, Jenny loops her arm in mine, as in vice-versa. Gale and Cohen are in deep conversations.

"So guys…do you think we should deserve ourselves some sweets." Cohen said, as he counted the money.

Hmm…it sounds tempting, but we need the money to supply the cupboards again.

"No, we need it for essentials." I reply, narrowing my eyes at him. It made him recoil.

"Then we spent it when we have left over?" he grins. We sometimes have money left over, so I assume we can.

I grinned. "Okay,"

"Yes…Just hunt more and we will have some." Cohen cheered, passing the coins to me.

Me and the rest of my friends rolled eyes but smirked.

From nowhere, I'm pushed backwards…and some of the money been snatched. I couldn't get up by myself because of the mud. Jenny helped me up.

"Hah, you're in a real mess aren't you Goodwin." The menacing voice said.

I stare face to face at the person who did this. It's him again…the traitor. My eyes widened, but I wipe off the mud from shirt rather absent-mindedly. I pocketed the rewards in my carrier.

"You…" I said indifferently.

"You what, Goodwin…do I know you." He retorts.

"Yes-yes…you were at the-" I stammer, trying to get out my words.

"She doesn't need this crap about you, Andrews and give back our money." Cohen scolded, now face to face with him.

"No, so you won't celebrate your little get together for some sweets." He leers, and waggles his eyebrows.

Cohen was about to punch him, I stopped it. "No Cohen, just ignore him." I whispered gently.

"Yeah, do as your mutt sister tells you." he sneers, Cohen looked dangerous…Gale restrained him too.

"Don't call her a mutt, you snake in the grass!" Cohen splutter, trying to fight off our restraint.

"Look at her…she's weak and pathetic to climb anything." He simpered.

"Hey…just so you know I can run circles and climb mountains around you…" I sneered.

"Whatever, Mutt…we will see about that but today…I guess you won't enjoy your afters." He scoffed.

We watched him go away…as my fists clenched, while we returned home rather despondently.


	3. Chapter three

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Three- The Periwinkle Dress

The warm air tickles my skin while I slowly drift in and out of my daze. To the front is a perimeter of the woods, enriching with life from every tree and shrub. The sun signalled a late afternoon and Jayden is late for our venture in the woods, luckily I already filled my game bag so we can load the cupboards once more. For now I observe the beauty of woods and try to forget the depressing days to come.

"Twenty is good..." I said out loud, turning to the west watching the sun behind the hills. But in my first reaping, I overheard a girl saying twenty...meaning her names was put in twenty times.

She was positive with her friends that she won't be picked. Unfortunately the odds were not in her favour and she was killed no less than twenty minutes by a clean-cut from an axe. I involuntary shuddered, however it was not the memory of the dead girl.

So with my instinct, I remove my knife from my pocket and swerved. _Gale?_

"Careful there, I could've had a paper cut." He joked. I withdraw the knife back in my pocket. Gale frowned, and stripped off his game bag.

"What's wrong Rhoswen, you look blue?" He questioned, staring at me.

"Nothing, I'm okay...just a stroll to memory lane." I answered indifferently, avoiding eye contact.

Gale said nothing. We both drop on the grass to forget the world over that fence.

"How was Posy?" I asked, wondering about his small little sister.

"She's better today thanks to you." He smiled, but it was temperate.

He assumed of the plants I've found in the woods. It was nothing, Jayden taught me about them.

"And Jenny too, she has the skills of a pharmacist and it's great to hear she's getting better." I said, cheering him up by a gentle pat on the shoulder. Somehow, Gale looked a little heartened and returned it with a genuine smile.

For a minute we'd just relax under the pink-wispy skies. While a flock of birds soared across.

"The birds are lucky aren't they? They're free." I expressed thoughtfully, watching them. Gale got up, stretched out his bow then fired the arrow. I stood up to admire the shot through the gullet.

"This is my supper." He teased. I rolled my eyes, while he nudged me. "What?" He grinned, removing the arrow from its throat.

"Never mind Gale..." I chuckled. Gale started to sigh. I pause briefly, staring at the remarkable scenery that is the woods.

"We could leave, Rhoswen...Leave and never come back." spoke Gale, while he averts his gaze to his boots.

Gale had me perplexed, why does he think of leaving our district yes okay I know the oppression and our starvation is technically killing us. But still...

"Leave where?" I asked.

"I don't know, anywhere but here-" he said, next he was beside me showing the hills behind the woods..._making more than five miles._

"Well, yeah...I just don't want to leave my family—" I confessed mostly. Gale frowned while he fold his arms and examine me closely with his stormy bluish-grey eyes. _What did I do wrong?_

"We can take them with us Rhoswen, we simply not going to leave them and Jenny." He countered. Damn! I feel pressured and I hate lying to him.

"I just can't alright...Gale leave it." I reply, now gritting my teeth.

"Rhoswen, we're miserable there and barely got along by hunting game and I know we can make it and live somewhere we can call h-"

"I said leave it Gale..." I snap, glaring at him more firmly so he can stop. His warm stare turned sour. Gale paused, for a moment I'd hear birds within the thick woods. It was almost peaceful, other than that Gale spoke again.

"What is your reason Rhoswen?" said Gale, gritting his teeth agitating me to answer. I sniffed. My eyes sprung a leak before I can stop.

"Okay, if you must know...it was my mom, she once lived here...and it would feel like I'm leaving her, I don't want to..." I cry, retrieving my game bag and tread to the fence.

"Wait, Rhoswen..."

I ignored him and fled to my route home.

* * *

**It** was already ten o'clock as I stroll downstairs, wearing my regular attire. Although I know what today is, I don't feel uneasy until the last minute. I entered the kitchen, to see dad making breakfast for all of us. Mm smells lovely. Dad genuinely smiled as he noticed me drooling slightly. I forced a smile.

My brother's are already at the table, preparing their cutlery for breakfast.

"Morning..." I said, as I taken my seat next to Jayden.

My morning intro is a little off today, reason is that I've had a little tiff with Gale...and all I can think of is my mother and her death. I turned to the vacant seat at the far end of table, having a comforting thought that our mom is still sitting there. Comforting and a little crazy...Dad snapped away my thoughts when he handed me my breakfast and sat opposite us.

We're having 'A Make Do' breakfast. Except it looked almost authentic to the real meat from the butchers, I don't know how he does it.

"What is it Winnie..." He said, seeing my frown beneath my hair. I know my dad meant well, even if he's almost lost without mom sometimes. I mean taking care of three children is hard, but harder in these present times. Jayden and Cohen took turns staring at me...

"Winnie and her boyfwend had an awgument." Said Jayden, smirking.

"Shut up, Jayden-" I muttered, already turning pink. "-And he's not my boyfriend." I snarled, finishing my sentence.

"What was the argument about?" Dad said, peering at me with his blue eyes that I inherited.

I gulped at first and think before I'd answer. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." I replied.

Dad paused, so did my brothers having a distinct instinct that it was a quiet discussion in the woods.

"If what's done is done, why you haven't made up with him...since he's, I assume important—"

"Dad..." I said in a whiny voice. Jayden regained his snigger. Cohen chuckled half-willingly.

"So...after breakfast, put on your mo-mother's dress and—" he paused, giving a wink.

Poor dad, he doesn't mention mum like its casual still he's always there for us. I slowly smiled and chow down my yummy breakfast.

* * *

**After **I got changed in my mum's periwinkle blue dress and said my departure. I tread agitatedly through the route to Gale's house. Most of the houses on Gale's block seem to worsen every time I came around. Yet still, there are some happy faces but today is not particularly a welcoming occasion. Next, I cross the threshold and tapped the door with my knuckles.

I wait, and occasionally glance to the window checking that someone is there. Promptly, the door opened wide where I met spangled grey eyes of Gale's little sister Posy. She gave a toothy smile, except she has a few teeth missing.

I smiled genuinely in return.

"Rho-Rho!" she screamed, hugging my legs. But I've scooped her up to hug me properly.

"Hello Posy feeling better." I said as I gently drop her to the floor.

"Yep, I can do a handstand." She smiled up to me. I giggled and ruffled her short-black hair.

"Posy, how many times...don't answer the do-" said Gale, who stopped by the sight of me. I gulped while awkwardly waving. He peered at me gloweringly.

"Who's that downstairs Gale!" said his Mother, as she stopped halfway on the stairs with a laundry basket under her arm.

"It's Rho-Rho Mummy." said Posy, sweetly.

Gale's Mother looked up, and looked delighted. "Hello Rhoswen, you look nice." She beamed, and strode down the stairs to greet me.

"Yeah, Nice." He said sarcastically, although Gale stopped glaring for a moment or two. His mother stopped his ridiculing mood with a firm glare. Posy giggled and mumbled _she always look nice._

"Can I talk to you...?" I said, entering with caution.

Gale didn't retort or he simply holds it back. He and his mother led us to the living room while I twist my fingers. I distinctly take a good look at him (well behind his back) he's in a crisp-clean blue shirt with neat slacks. And his hair is thoroughly groomed.

"What do you want...Rhoswen." he said, being cold as possible.

"I came to...say that our little debate on Sunday was—"

"Off? You avoided me for the last two days Rhoswen." said Gale, not meeting my gaze.

"I'm sorry that I did...I was—sad, reason is that I missed my mom...and I still do but I missed you too Gale."

Gale couldn't ignore my gaze for any longer and turned to me directly.

"You do! I mean...you miss her?" he said, covering his tracks.

I nodded while I bit my lip.

"Well I'm sorry for all of it. I shouldn't—"

"Nah...It's fine Gale. So...can we be friends again." I said shyly.

"No." He smiled. I gave a soft chuckle.

Soon, we both start friendly ventures. When it turned quarter past one, Gale and I went to have a quick stop at my house. I've absent-mindedly held his hand, while the clock chimed to now half past one.

Me and Gale both grimaced and head to the town square.


	4. Chapter four

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Four- A kiss and the volunteer

Gale and I had walked in a quick pace to the square, almost out of breath; I can see the justice building.

Gale touched my hand. I turned to him.

His bluish grey eyes glimmered with worry but something else that made my heart beat.

"It might be the last thing I have to do...I might not see-"

"Don't say tha-"

Before I get to finish my sentence, my body had just shivered. I can feel his lips pressing down to mine.

I want to keep this going. I have never felt so happy in my life. The butterflies I had with him had unfurled.

He pulled it off, I smiled in return.

"Come on, we better...- yeah." I piped.

He laughed a little. I'm glad we put this in private. I looked around just to make sure but I was wrong,

The boys in Gale's year had showed up including that Andrews kid, all whistling, laughing, and jeering.

My face had turned scarlet by this. Nonetheless Gale and I ignored the crowd, while we walked on through to sign in.

* * *

**I** stood with Jenny who had embraced my hand in hers. I don't want to smile so I gave her a reassuring glance.

We stood with all the fifteen year old girls, most are from my class...including Rita Patterson who had her fingers crossed.

She had known I stared at her; her hand was formed in a fist and bestowed a mean glare towards me.

"Hmm she couldn't let it go, can she?" I thought.

I didn't want to look at my family who stood behind the ropes, I know I will be alright but their faces could have been jinxed for all I know. Cohen is at the front giving me a -its-okay-look-, While I returned it with a nod.

He then mouthed. "Like the Dress."

Almost the corner of my mouth had twitched. He smiled for me and turned to face the front.

Stared at the reaping ball, where all hundreds of girl's names were on them, I can see my name _"Rhoswen Goodwin"_ in careful handwriting.

Twenty out of hundreds is not all that bad, although I have to worry about Gale. I turned to face the stage in the square.

Mayor Undersee a tall balding man, had just finished his speech. He looked distressed under the public eye and in national television.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." He stated while he sat back down.

Haymitch Abernathy had staggered on stage; well he's drunk and middle-aged. He's the only victor alive in District 12.

He gave Effie Trinket a big hug, while she tries to fend away from him.

Bright and bubbly Effie Trinket totters to the microphone after her encounter with Haymitch. I assume her pink hair is wig. I mean I can tell, Unlike the Gym Teacher from the school.

Effie Trinket wears flamboyant outfits and her approach is more chirper. Even her accent is more laughable.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" she said.

Effie Trinket goes on that it's such an honour to be in District 12. I quietly scoffed under my breath. She's lying.

It's time for the drawing. My heart is pounding.

"Ladies first."

Effie trots to the glass ball and put her ashen white hand in. Deep in the reaping ball. To me it seems like a whole hour but it's merely a few seconds as she hurried to the podium, clacking her six inch heels together.

I hold my breath...hoping that I can get out of this one. Jenny had held my hand tightly.

And just like that. She said.

Jenny Melrose.

Not me, my best friend. She's this important to me.

I remembered how little we where when we met, her red hair in a fishtail pleat. How happy she is...how sweet and nurturing.

* * *

_Brief flashback~_

After my mother's death, while my brothers' brawled against each other. Whereas I try to keep the peace in our home, despite the fact that I'm seven years old, undernourished and pettily small.

Every weekend, twelve year old Jayden would go in the woods alone. And after he got back he would treat us with Strawberries and wildfowl. I wanted to come to the woods with Jayden. He said it was too dangerous and went without me. Serious pouting had flooded my features and I fall back to my home.

But a sweet laughter had filled my ears. It approached rather oddly...I stared around, it was close behind me. I began to circle around in one spot. However my eyes spot a red fishtail pleat.

She then spins me with her hands in mine. She stopped of course and gave me a bright smile.

"Who are you?" I said squeakily.

"You sound funny." While a girl about my age spoke.

My eyes met chocolate brown. She looked beautiful and friendly.

"That's because I'm surprised." I said bewilderedly.

She giggled, suddenly out of nowhere.

A large wild dog had prowled among the muddy tracks. I froze and so did she. Growling and baring its yellowy huge teeth. We both try to run for it...but I slipped onto the mud.

Terrified and my ankle aching as I try to crawl away from the wild dog. The dog barked and snapped his jaw as he gotten closer now three inches from me.

"_I'm going to die."_

I closed my eyes...Hoping my death would be a short one.

And there she is...Fishtail, my saviour. And all she did had thrown a couple of mud balls at the beast. The brute retreated into the fence but a sound of the gunshot was held by the peacekeeper who had kindly taken us back home.

"Thank you, Fishtail." I spoke. Not knowing her name.

She giggled and hugged me.

After our introductions and her bewilderment personality and loyalty, I couldn't surpass an acquaintance. I see her as a friend.

_Jenny Melrose._

* * *

_**B**__ack to the Reaping~_

Our friendship grew unexpectedly by less than a month. We become as best friends.

She choked me in a long hug. Crying her eyes out. I'm stiff. The news of her being reaped had taken a huge impact on my leg muscles.

"Rhos...Rhos."

The peacekeepers had soon pulled Jenny out of my hug. She's struggling to get out of the peacekeepers grip. I couldn't breathe.

"Jenny! Jenny" I cried.

Something inside me burst out, I can't have my best friend in these games. She saved my life and I will save hers.

"I volunteer!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear me.

I can feel everyone staring at me. I gulped. Not even looking at Gale now.

"_I volunteer as Tribute!" _I repeated.

I now know I'm doomed. There was never a volunteer in District 12 for years. But I surely hope they can accept my place. I now know I'm going to die in these games. It's better than Jenny.

I don't like that image of her slaughtered, when there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Lovely...! A volunteer, come up dear."

Jenny stayed where she was, begging for me to reject. I gave her –it's-fine- look, although I'm crying inside.

"No...Don't please...I'm chosen." She snivels.

"You would have done the same for me." I whispered.

"No, Rhos-"

"It's final...fishtail."

I quickly hug her. And try to stay strong as I climb up the steps to the temporary stage.

Cohen is in restraint by the peacekeepers, trying to break free. His face already pained. His cobalt eyes crumbled.

Her sisters' Alex and Luciana (Lucy) Melrose, who are too old to not take her place, their faces already tear stricken as they rejoin their younger sister.

Lucy (the oldest) had jenny in her long arms. Alex watched me with lamentable look, considering we trade a few times back at the Hob. I returned it with a hesitant quick nod.

I turn away to Effie Trinket staring at me with her white grin.

"Well that was the spirit of the games." Effie trilled.

I gulped.

"What's your name?"

"Rhoswen Goodwin." I said gutturally.

"Oh like Rose." She grinned.

I undergo a feeling other than dejected despair, Irritation.

"No, Rhoswen." I corrected her sullenly.

Her white grin had faltered. Then it grinned again for the live television.

I don't know what came over me but I whistled a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me before I go to sleep.

In a way, I'm closer to her and that she will be here with me. Effie wrapped up the girls drawing. A few people had placed their three fingers on their lips. Soon everyone participated in this silence.

My throat began to choke up. But I shouldn't cry. I don't want to appear weak in front of cameras or the Capitol for that matter.

Staring into space what seems like forever. Effie reads the name from the slip for a boy tribute.

"Trystan Andrews."

What are the odds of that happening? Andrews...!

He marched up the stage, giving off a menacing look to me. But he looked screwed.

"Well go on then you two shake hands." Effie warbled.

I shook his and he shook mine. I felt shivers down my vertebrae.

I let go quickly.


	5. Chapter five

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Five- Gone

The Peacekeepers marched me and Andrews' through the Justice Building and separated us in a room.

I didn't bother to sit. Although the velvet couch looks comfortable to sit on.

I wait anxiously for my family to come. I know what I did might be stupid for them. Jenny is my best friend and the lack of experience and how she saved my life has split us evenly. _I have to do it._

The door opened with a creak. I know it's my family. I feel ashamed. So I stared at the window. Lip trembling.

"Rhoswen..." the familiar abrasive voice said.

"I guess I'll be expecting a lecture from you, brother." I wavered.

Out of the corner of my eye, my father stood next to me.

"Hello dad." I said inaudibly.

"Cohen is not lecturing you." Dad utters.

"I did what seems right...I love her, you can't expect me to do nothing." I answer.

I look up.

"I'm sorry dad..." But I was pulled in a hug.

My brothers joined in. We let go slowly.

I watched Cohen with care and again to Jayden. Both of their eyes were red and inflated.

"Keep an eye on her. There's no one like her, and I assume you know...Cohen." my mouth twitching.

I think he blushed.

"Please don't fight...when I'm-" Jayden stopped me there.

"We won't...but please Rhoswen return home." He beseeches.

For Jayden's and Cohen's sake, I took it in as a positive.

"Okay." I nod.

"You can do it. You're smart and adaptable enough. Remember your first pursue in the woods."

"Jayden...I"

"Don't undervalue yourself, Rhoswen. You're better than anyone, sometimes me..."

"But I learnt everything from you and from Gale."

"You learned enough from a scrawny twelve year old you are today Rhoswen." he reply.

I gave both my brothers a hug.

"Winnie. I lo-" my dad interrupted.

He hasn't called me Winnie since mum died. I wrapped my arm over his neck for a one shoulder hug.

"I know dad...I know." I whispered.

"Winnie, what you did is brave. Please stay alive for us. You could win."

I don't know about that. But I will promise to stay alive long enough for them.

"I will dad...Keep them alive while I'm away." I chuckled.

I stood up to my brothers and hold their hands. How they looked so different compared to me. So tall and vigilant.

"I know this is unorthodox but don't let me be a burden to you."

Their mouths were about to protest. I warned them by pointing my index finger at them.

"Please live and carry on. It is after all too short."

Without warning, my family was whisked away by the Peacekeepers. My family stared and shouted things incoherently. I shouted my last words to them.

After several minutes, the door creaked again. I'm smothered in a hug. The tears had stained my pale face. My heart had sunk.

I slowly let go.

"Rhos..."

"Losing you is not an option." I whisper.

"You shouldn't...don't mind me."

"My brother Cohen would do the same to you." I blurted.

"Your brother..."

"I said too much." I chuckled.

Surprisingly she chuckled too. Not letting go of my hands.

"I'm not going to lie, but I will miss you." I said soberly.

"You will be away for a few days, you will come back surely." Jenny encouraged.

"I will miss my family too."

"Win, I want you back home." Her brown eyes produced new tears.

"I will...for you and my family." I respond.

"And Gale, he _really l_ikes you." She giggles.

I laughed. She smiled in return.

"My sisters are here. They have this to give to you." Jenny had put a cold object in my hand.

Both are pale-skinned and slender in stature. Alex has the same red hair as Jenny's with a brownish tint. Lucy is the odd one out with her silvery blonde hair and freckles that you can adore.

I opened my palm. Token. I shouldn't take this. It must have belonged to them in some way.

"I can't take this-" I utter.

"You will, you need a token from your district." Jenny said.

Jenny fastened it carefully on my dress before I even protest.

Her two sisters came to shake my hand and thank me to spare Jenny's life.

There was a violent knock. I came to hug Jenny quickly.

"_I love you. Fishtail..."_

She broke in another sob. I ushered her for a few seconds comfort.

"Meeting you is everything I hold dear..." I informed lastly.

Jenny kissed my cheek in a response. They were now gone. Only Jenny's aroma had lingered. I sit down.

"_Please stay alive for us. You could win..." "Win, I want you back home."_

Their voices of their plea had its way to circle my brain. I returned to them a promise that I will survive and I surely will win. It agreed badly with the squirrel stew we had for lunch.

I didn't realise that Gale had entered the room. My eyes met bluish grey. He hugged me.

"I would have done the same." Gale murmured in my ear.

"I care for her, Gale." I spoke quietly.

"I know..."

We broke apart. He looked sombre.

"Save the debate of me winning." I said.

Gale is on his knees. I stared at him his eyes looked blotchy.

"Listen there is almost trees in there. You can climb and run really fast."

I nod. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"I know you have enough of people lecturing you, but you can win. You can survive long enough. The tributes never have any survival skills."

"I promise."

"Get your hands on a spear...you know how to use snares."

I nod again. I can. But my weapon choice is limited. Maybe I can make traps...then what? See if it blows over. I doubt it. It would be boring for live television.

"You are the best hunter Rhoswen."

"Maybe, But I'm good at killing animals not people."

"How different can they be...?"

The Peacekeepers automatically marched in too soon. I hugged him again.

"Don't let my family starve. I'm pretty sure that dad will zone out and it will fall apart with my brothers." I trembled.

"I'll try at least, Rhoswen for you and I like you."

The butterflies gave a sharp tingle. I don't know how to respond to it. And soon Gale is gone. His scent remained on my clothes.

* * *

**E**very camera's had swooned my way and to Andrews. He had been nothing but mean and contempt towards me. I still wonder about his motives. In fact I'm curious of his reason in the woods. Did he spy on us? He must have...he ran away.

His hand was warm when he touched mine. Now I abhor the way he leers towards to cameras.

Effie escorted us in. I caught myself on the T.V screen I look white as a sheet. I share nothing but lament for my district.

We lurch inside the dining car. I couldn't help but stare at the expensive interior.

Chairs are squashy and covered with blue velour stuff. The tables shroud with crockery and food.

I hear Andrews sniggering while he scoffed food in his mouth.

"Finished kissing Hawthorne?" He leered.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped.

I took a seat. Unluckily, Andrews sat opposite me. I wonder where Effie and Haymitch are.

So it's just me and him...Great! I stared down to some silverware. A knife had gleamed.

"Mutt, are you going to eat?"

I glared.

"Stop calling me mutt..." I warned.

"Fine starve yourself, you will be a weaker opponent." He grinned maliciously.

I fill my bowl with soup and bread. I have to start with liquids first then work my way up with solids.

I refuse to be a weak opponent and to die this quickly. I ate.

I didn't seem to notice that someone is sitting next to Andrews'.

_Haymitch Abernathy._ He filled his glass with whisky. The smell of the dirty-brown liquid is ghastly.

"I came here for the refreshments." He announces.

My nose had scrunched up. The look on him made him a lot older than fifty. The smell on him is the same as the liquor in the glass.

He saw me. He sneers. I know that was going to happen. But how can he remember it with all the alcohol in his system?

**B**ack where I was a skinny thirteen year old. Jayden and I would go to the Hob to make a few bargains for our game. We got separated. I didn't mind. I'm old enough to make or break a few deals with a couple of squirrels. I stopped at a stall that sells playthings.

A doll had caught my eye. It's a small and gritty thing with glass eyes and yellowy strand-like hair. I put it down after looking at the hefty price for this doll.

A grubby hand had seized my hunting jacket. I look down with shock. How come I didn't notice an old man there? I helped him up. His breath reeked with alcohol. I realise now who he is.

Haymitch Abernethy.

I would have recognised him, if his face was not dirty or mucky from the ground.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said nauseously.

I sort of shrugged. Something tipped out of his hand. The bottle broke in tiny shards.

"You- broke- my- drink-" he hiccoughs.

"No I haven't...you did." As I carry my carrier back to my shoulder.

It occurred that he lunged. He missed me and said something incoherent.

"Your mother." he spat disgracefully on the floor.

That rubbed me the wrong way and I pushed him to the trough.

"There that will sober you up." And I ran off.

* * *

**E**ffie Trinket escorted me to my bed chamber after lunch. Well temporarily. I yawned and undress. I went to the cubicle and take a shower. The hot water had rain on me. I scrub the debris off my nails and rinse out my brownish-black tresses with foam like shampoo.

I heard someone inside my chambers. I quickly put on a bathrobe on. My hair drenched and wet.

My eyes widened as I walk in to my main chamber. _Where is it?_

My eyes are burning with hot tears. I looked everywhere around the room. _My mother's dress is gone._


	6. Chapter six

Rhoswen's P.O.V

Chapter Six- Sweetheart

I took off in high-speed. My fists already clenched as hot tears roll down my eyes. I march to the narrow access strip. Tightly grip the knife in my hand. That I previously saw on the tray where they supply with unusual marine fish. Fascinated by the sharp blade and its purposes, I difficulty hid it.

My face hardened as I hear my opponent laughing in his chambers, my teeth gritted, and I continue to march inside.

Without thinking, I hold up the knife up to his neck. He squirms.

"So, give me what I want...or we will do this the hard way." I sneer, the blade barely inches through his vocal cords.

He looked terrified for several seconds, it malformed into pure enmity. I could have killed him just as easy, like I did with my kill back in the woods. _"How different can they be...?" _Gale's voice recurs.

"Got what, Goodwin." He said, mocking me.

"Don't lie you have my mother's dress!" I screech, the knife inching closer to his throat.

"I didn't have it Goodwin!" he shouts, backing away to the wall.

"I hate Liars, Andrews and you should know your one of them." I snarl, losing my patience with this...human.

"I'm not lying, you're crazy." Andrews retorted, my eyes flash dangerously.

"Crazy, I'll give you crazy...when the games are about to start, you're the first!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"What's all the commotion, and where are your manner-" as the bubbly voice swept in to the boy's chambers, belonging to Effie Trinket. She stops, as I look at the reflection with my blade.

"Now, Rose-" she starts.

"Don't call me...Rose, its Rhoswen get the name right because I'm about to have a funeral." I scowl, baring my teeth. Her eyes were wide as saucers, looking scandalised. Namely that I have a sharp knife in my hand and Andrews is my hostage. Of course she's scandalised!

Her white face is about to grow red- about to speak. Though she was interrupted by a clack from the door, where the town drunk walks in, rubbing his temples because he had a hangover. Haymitch...

"Oh, I thought I hear you sweetheart." He sneers, I grit my teeth...lowering my knife at Andrews.

"Get some rest, your stinking up the place." I said bitterly, Effie gasps and gave me a scolding of a life time.

"Oh will you shut up, and let me sort out my matter in peace." I retort, my eyes still burning with smouldering tears.

And yes my anger is temperamental, but goddamn I want my dress back!

"Where is it, Andrews and don't lie to me this time." I sneer, holding the knife to his chest. Haymitch then interrupted.

"Whoa, ho ho...Throwing in some anger in are we?" He laughs harshly.

"If you weren't victor, your n-" I start, then Effie Interrupted.

"Now stop this young lady, if the peacekeepers' know..." she spoke with more restraint.

Her wig already flying from the window that had just been opened, the door burst opened to a brown-haired Avox standing with my periwinkle blue dress. Dry-cleaned and in a clear plastic bag. My eyes dart to the mentor and the chaperone...then lastly the male tribute. My eyes widened, as the knife dropped to the ground.

I feel so ashamed, stupid, frustrated and I would like to crawl under a rock and die. I blindly took off without another word, my eyes down to the floor. As an Avox girl follows me to my room, passing me my dress with a shy expression in her dark brown eyes.

Remembering what Effie said about fraternizing with what she called, Traitors. Feeling sorry for them, I strained my face to smile.

"Thank you very much" I nod, and quickly walk in my chambers.

* * *

**I **woke up, by the sound of Effie's voice. As I rub my eyes and look out at the moving scenery. Stare down. I see a smashed glass cabinet. My hand stopped bleeding as the Avox came to help me. I silently cried, I guess I must have bottled up my emotions a little too long and lashing out is the alternative to vent it out.

"Up, up, up...it's going to be a big, big day." She trilled, sounding even more chirpier.

I groaned. I must have fallen asleep with my clothes on. I got myself changed into a fresh clean tank top and jeans, as I fasten Jenny's token to my chest. As I look closer, it looked like a brown plate of a Robin sitting on a branch. A very old bird that died way before mocking birds...I got to admire it. It must have been way before any war had started in Panem.

It was the last thing other than my tooth necklace that reminds me of home. I wonder how Gale is keeping up with my brothers, yes they can be a pain sometimes...at least he knows the feeling he got brothers too.

I inhaled sharply and walk out of my safe haven that is my chambers. My heart is beating so fast, I think I will pass out from lack exhaustion. Since I vaguely remembered what happened last night.

The doors opened with a metal clink. I breathed in relief to see Effie Trinket in a new wig and a turquoise suit, eating her breakfast with a small pot of homemade yoghurt.

"Where's..." I start, but I stopped and shyly look down to my plate. I filled it with the delicacies I haven't thought I have tasted, like bagel rolls, Mocha latte, Croissants and Waffles.

"Still in there Chambers...Perhaps it won't happen again, right Rhos-ween." She said loosely, I stop for a second by her effort to pronounce my name properly. Well it's a start.

"It won't." I said awkwardly, stuffing my mouth with a waffle covered with honey and whip cream. I took a seat opposite her, being careful with my hand and use the cutlery. (Like I always do...)

We both turned heads, as the door clangs to signal Haymitch and Andrews approaching. Effie left immediately, giving her new set of heels a dull clunk on the tiled floor. Haymitch is having a low conversation with Andrews, filling his glass with whisky.

"Look kid, if you want to survive? The first thing you have to look for is water." Haymitch said. Gulping his whisky like it was water. Andrews couldn't figure out what he was on to. Why am I not in this conversation? Is it true that a mentor had to have discussions with both tributes?

I arise from my chair, now they start conversing about fire and their purposes. My hands clenched, my knuckles turning white.

"You can't simply lit or make a fire in there. It will attract Tributes like flies." I said, staring at them both. Haymitch sneers. I would gladly return that gesture, but this is survival and he is our life line.

"And what give you that idea, am I mentoring you or not." Haymitch retorts. I would have snapped, however I'm smart enough to handle my emotions this time, I breathe in sharply.

"Well technically you didn't officially announce that you are, Haymitch." I replied, still clenching my hands.

"Well I don't think I should because of your temperamental mood swings." Haymitch smirks.

It's like a slap in a face. My eyes must be on fire, as my stare smoulders to the town drunk.

"Now you listen-" I said, slowly raising my voice.

"Shut up Goodwin." Andrews snubs. As he pushes me down on the chair. Without thinking, I punched him. But he dodged as he restrained me.

"Let go Andrews!" I shout, before he covers my mouth. I stomp on his foot.

And he let go of me, before he has another chance to, I hit him with my fist. His back is now against the wall rubbing his cheek.

"Well, good reflexes there Sweetheart." He scorns.

"And another thing Haymitch, don't call me sweetheart..." I rejoin, crossing my arms.

He laughed in triumph but harshly.

"And I thought I don't have a couple of fighters from District 12." He said, clapping his hands mockingly.

I don't if he's telling the truth or not? But my ribcage loosened, we- I would mean me. Do have a fighting chance to survive maybe even win so I can come back home.

"Okay fine...I will be mentoring you both."

Haymitch walks out of the room, leaving me with Andrews. Brilliant!


	7. Chapter seven

_A/N- I had a bit of writers block...but I think I wrote a really good chapter, I will write-up Gale's P.O.V soon. Thanks for your support _

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Seven-Truce and the Roman Candle

I slammed the door to my bed chambers. My teeth gritted in frustration...all because of Andrews's stupid ego.

_Jerk! _

I pinned my hair in a chignon, all I can do is dress okay maybe...I can hear the train stop.

Nervous, I put my dress with the others so I can take it with me to the Capitol.

I heard a knock on my door. I turn to it...Andrews?!

_What is he doing here!_

His face was screwed in pent up anger, but it looks like he's trying to repress it.

I blinked but continue to pack a few stuff, I stop till I saw my tooth necklace on the bedside counter, I seize it in my trouser pocket.

"Yes." I sparred.

"Goodwin..."

"What is it that you want?"

"Nothing, but Haymitch forced me to see if we can form a truce."

I tilted my head...A truce?

"A Truce..."

"Have you heard of them, Goodwin?" He mocked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know what a truce is, Andrews...and I'm not stupid."

"Never said that you are, Goodwin." He grinned mordantly.

"A truce with you is like a bullet in the head, so no." I mocked his grin.

"Do you want to survive the longest Goodwin?"

"Well obviously..." I said indifferently.

"And anyway...if you said no, Haymitch wouldn't want to coach you."

He had put me in a tough spot, Of course I want Haymitch to coach me or give us advice, so we can get a few sponsors.

And maybe, just maybe...live as victor. But I have to choose to survive the longest to go through the finals.

After I finely made my choice, I answered.

"Yes...Okay but I have a few conditions."

Andrews grin turn to a frown.

"Number one; don't criticize on what I do."

He still frowned.

"Number two...My business with Gale has nothing to do with you."

He rolled his eyes.

"And another thing...I don't want to hear what you got to say about my family and friends."

"You're finished?"

"Oh one more thing, if you ever stepped on one of those lines...You will be the first on my list to kill in the arena."

I can tell that Andrews wanted to say something sarcastic.

I did a warning gesture with my fingers.

"Okay deal..." He replied broodingly.

"Good..."

Effie is outside my chambers...gesturing us to set our departure to the Capitol.

* * *

**M**y hair is all done up in an elegant twist.

It sparkled with a hint of coal dust.

Lucian finished the last touches as he put what looked like a wreath.

Lined with twinkling fairy lights, I smiled at complete awe.

As I did...it burned brighter, bursting in different colours

"Oh wow." I whispered

"We need someone to remember you and District 12 Rhoswen." He said contently.

"Thank you."

"We're not done yet."

He genuinely smiled. I wonder...

Lucian is unlike the previous stylists...most stylists were either flamboyant or fed up with being in the less desirable districts.

Although he's new, he requested the district.

His eyes were like light bulbs, whenever he saw fabric, textile or me for example.

His hair is platinum white; despite his hair...he wore a polo shirt and black dress trousers.

I'm surprised really how professional he looks. Considering he's in his mid twenties.

"Right Rhoswen...Make up!"

I couldn't help to laugh a little at his ambitious and overconfidence attitude.

Unexpectedly he laughed too.

* * *

**A**fter about an hour, Lucian had finished with my dress.

It looked simple yet wonderful.

Clasped with bronze brooch that is holding my dress altogether.

I hoped that people will remember me at least...I stared at the mirror

It wowed me.

The silky one shoulder dress sparkled with coal dust.

"And that's not all, Rhoswen...give a twirl."

I gave a short but slow twirl.

It emitted a firework substance (Sparklers). I stopped twirling.

I exchanged thrilled glances to my dress to Lucian.

"Rhoswen Goodwin, the Roman Candle."

I somehow couldn't contain the excitement.

Maybe it's good...because you need that kind of enthusiasm in the opening ceremonies.

To smile and look like you're enjoying yourself.

But I thought of home, District 12...I wonder if they will be watching me on the big screens or at home?

It's been like two days, and I already missed them.

I wish I can say more to Gale, about that kiss...or where it takes us.

Being friends or...

Maybe its better this way...I'm probably going to die?

* * *

**L**ucian and I entered the bottom level of the Remake Centre.

I changed my mind; I'm not excited now...I'm nervous.

So nervous, that I can see my hands tremble.

Trying to look contented, I focus my eyes on the horses...I never seen one up close before.

Still, it distracted me for a little while, ignoring the hubbub outside.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

I jerked my head, and see Andrews.

He is dressed in same matching costume as I am, except there's a black stripe between his eyes and on the ridge of his nose.

Impressed with his powder black outfit, it almost forgot the feud we have on the train.

Still, I detest him and promised myself that I won't cross any lines with him either.

Or he would go to Haymitch, since he's his favourite.

"Nice costume." I said serenely.

"Thank...you." He answered.

It leads him confused, of course.

Lucian and Coral escort us to the chariot and carefully arrange our spaces.

"I wonder if Haymitch is already hammered." Andrews spoke.

"Yeah...He's such a sweetheart." I said sarcastically.

He laughed.

I'm amazed that we can break the ice instead of being conflicted on what's right or wrong.

"You look nice."

I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Thanks...I thought so too."

He turned his head forwards.

I could have sworn he smiled, it looked dreamy.

"Right...keep your heads up high and smile. It's going to be a real firework."

"Hope we don't burn to a crisp." Andrews muttered.

I disagree; I put my full trust to Lucian and his remarkable ideas.

"Don't worry, Trystan that won't happen...It's artificial I assure you."

He looked unsure. I smiled at the thought.

As District 11 rolls up their chariot to the City Circle, It's now our turn.

My heart had pumped at full speed; my hands began to tremble again.

Lucian and Coral both shout good luck.

Then Lucian gestures something...confused but I felt a shudder down my spine.

I turned to my hand, which is in Andrews.

But he stared or focused at the big doors.

I snapped my head to Lucian again.

"Never mind...Smile Rhoswen they're going to love you." He mouthed.

That's the last thing I saw...because a huge and dazzling display of sparkler's had lit up our outfits.

Andrews almost shrieked and tightened my hand.

I try not to laugh, because the sparklers only fringe us slightly.

The telecaster announced loudly for our arrival to the city centre.

A huge and enormous crowd had turned heads, not even looking at the two pairs of tributes in front of us.

My eyes had bulged of how big the place is.

Without warning, a substantial round of applause and cheers had filled the city centre.

I start to smile big; I caught sight of us in the television screens.

The sparklers changed into fireworks...whizzing in the air.

I gave huge waves to the audience...so did Andrews.

Almost taken aback that they shouted my name, "Rhoswen...Rhoswen."

I thought I got tired of smiling but I managed to beam at everyone.

I blow a few kisses here and there...They're going insane over us.

_Rhoswen Goodwin, The Roman Candle. _


	8. Chapter eight

_A/N-Sorry if it was a long chapter, but I have to forward it a bit to the Arena...Although I think I did a pretty good chapter on this. Review as you wish._

_YingYang13_-

Gale's P.O.V~

Chapter Eight- Working Together

Staring at the television screen, I shift over at the couch.

I watch impatiently at the stupid infomercials. Seriously who wants a tanning spray to turn your skin a darker orange?

"I hope she's alright."

I turn over to see Jenny nervously biting her nails.

"She's not going anywhere, not yet anyway."

"She will be fine right..."

"It's the opening ceremonies, Jenny...Let's hope she won't be wearing anything but black powder."

"Grow up Gale."

I rolled my eyes. The broadcast had started.

"District 11 is not really gracious are they?"

"Gracious? What about the girl...She's only twelve."

"Yes Gale...I meant they're not friendly towards each other."

She does have a point. But these games are designed to kill each other and only one remaining tribute/victor survived.

"District 12." The telecaster applauded.

I turn up the volume on the old T.V.

We can hear a whining noise. I thought it was the reception from the antenna.

But I was wrong. The chariot sparkled into different colours.

The crowd cheered and leaped out of there seats that we couldn't even get a good look at our district tributes.

Jenny gasped.

"Look...look there she is." She squeaked.

I look where she pointed and there she is, Rhoswen in a dress clasped with a bronze brooch.

Smiling at the audience and gave them a wave.

I'm dazzled that she looks remarkable and it's in fact still her, Fireworks and bangers kept going off, it awed the Capitol.

_"Rhoswen...Rhoswen!"_

Jenny looked just like how Rhoswen showed as they shouted her name.

"Oh my god...Gale, she's going to be remembered."

"There is more chance that she will get sponsors."I said confidently.

"I have to see the stylist who made that dress...I mean it's simple but amazing."

I have a gut feeling, like I'm missing something else in the T.V screen.

I looked closer and saw her holding hands...with Andrews.

They got off the Chariot, still hand holding. The other tributes don't look too pleased including the Careers, who scowled or clenched their jaws.

Even off the chariot she looked beautiful.

"Trystan, Trystan." The crowd cheered inaccurately.

"Oh my god...they're cheering for him too!"

"Yeah, that's weird." I whispered.

My eyes widened...He kissed her on the cheek.

I clenched my jaw. as I glared at his T.V. appearance.

_I hope someone will kill him first..._

* * *

**B**ack to Rhoswen's P.O.V

All the wonderful delicacies of food had its way in my nose, although I'm hungry. I couldn't get rid of the feeling of infamy for my family and friends back home.

Anxious about their outlook on what they saw tonight, are they:

Proud, angry, concerned...disgraced; I shook my head mentally, as I try to engage the conversation to our stylists, a seat next to Lucian is vacant to Haymitch Abernathy, Luckily he's not here at the moment. Although he's about to coach us.

I couldn't stand the sight of him as with Andrew's who's sitting next to me.

Who kept smirking in an evil and sadistic way at his dispense towards me. I pretend not to take this as his annoying way to provoke me.

Nonetheless, I choose to neglect his big ego...fortunately I can be this lenient.

"Absolutely...I could say the same to you." I spoke assertively.

"You're not eating again, Goodwin. Is something bothering you." He asked in open sarcastic voice.

Gulped, I continue to stare respectfully, against my will I start to eat. But it felt like ash with many faces of my people who I will never see again had lingered in my head.

After a few bites, I stopped and drink some water. At least the water agrees with my stomach.

A scrape of a chair had sharpened my senses. I focus my gaze that I assume it's Haymitch but he looks clean and well-groomed.

Despite that he did not refuse a glass of wine or that he started eating again.

It had gained me with a glimmer of hope, till he glared at me his eyes bore in me.

"Good evening." He addressed us with such a way.

The people in the room recurred in a simple approach except for me as I opened my mouth with reluctance.

"Evening..."

"Whose Idea was the handholding?" Haymitch asked.

At this moment, Andrews turned pink. Lucian glanced at him and then to Haymitch.

"It was mine." Lucian answered with both modesty and awkwardness.

"The perfect touch of Rebellion, I like to say so myself...Very nice."

Lucian looked relieved and resumed eating his food.

Rebellion, how is handholding is a part of a rebellion? But the answer had stared at me right at the face, of all the other tributes' they never seem to acknowledge their district as partners or equals.

But I don't see Andrews' as an equal, I see him as an adversary like the rest of the tributes. However we both make a truce and act in a civil way.

"Tomorrow is the first training session, meet me for breakfast and I will tell how exactly you will play it." He said towards me and Andrews.

But he glared at me. I'm being impassive about this while I ate my mash potatoes'.

The rest of stayed up for at least ten o'clock, Effie escorted me back to my chambers with grace.

Her attitude changed completely, she's still herself but filled with hope and optimism...so she would have this opportunity to serve a better district.

Said my good night I walked into my chambers, dreading and hungry about tomorrow.

* * *

**T**ime seems to get away with me, First I was eating a hash browns and egg sandwich conferring with Haymitch about our techniques.

I agreed on the idea that I want to be coached separately, But Andrews landed an idea of the both of us to use our initiative together.

I wanted to refuse but he gave me a look. a look where we both made a truce. Angry inside I shortly agreed.

Second, I began to argue in quiet anger with Andrews in the training rooms downstairs the Training Centre.

"Stop it now, Rhoswen...You know very well we can work together." He hissed.

We call each other by our first names in public. But it's on Haymitchs' orders

Although I hate my mentor I still follow his advice.

I scoffed at Andrews; basically I have no words to say or anything to back me up on this. So we proceeded to another station where the Careers are just showing off their skills.

They both stopped with crossed arms as we soon stumble in, I can detect their sneers towards me than Andrews, since our slight advantage to the people of the Capitol...meaning more chance for us to have sponsors' or popularity.

Regrettably, it might make us targets for their envious and easy to anger attitude. I can see their hands handling their weapons with care. Assuming we are first on their list on being killed in this arena.

They gave off a sneering laugh, as I took a sword in my hand.

To me a sword is like a knife but heavier and not easy to kill with unless you have practice.

"Are you sure, Rhoswen?" Andrews whispered.

I gave a positive nod.

I have to start somewhere and leave my special skills till my private training with the Gamemakers.

Despite it being heavy, I reasonably wounded a few dummies' making accurate targets on the red targeted chests.

I didn't actually care that they looked almost jealous; I think I found another weapon that I could be good at with more practice of course.

"Impressive, I'm sure I'll stay away from you." Andrews joked.

"I think you should try it." I mumbled.

He shook his head. But his full-bodied posture can strongly take the heaviness of any weapon. The Careers interestingly looked at this with their leering smirks.

A monstrous boy from District 2 had broadened his shoulders, glaring his brown eyes with mirth at the sight of Andrews.

A girl next to him with black braided hair glared at me with envy but smirked.

"_It scared me that her smirk is making me intimated."_

"Want to move on, Trystan." I asked nonchalantly.

Before I was about to walk off somewhere, He then picked up the sword and throw it at the dummy's head.

Although it's inaccurate, Andrews walked away with a cocky expression.

However, it impressed the monstrous blonde in District 2.

"What are you doing Trystan; you know it can make you a target." I murmured.

"Rhoswen...I'm making friends with the Alpha."

I looked at this confused.

"You mean allies."

He gave a nod, hmm he not this thick as I thought he was. He gave off a sarcastic smirk as we walk into different stations.


	9. Chapter nine

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Nine- Archery

I awoke the last morning of our last training with other districts. Groggily, I ate as much as I can take. Andrews stared at his plate, not really scoffing like he usually does.

Something is not right about him. Not being his cocky self. I nervously cinch my tooth necklace.

My blackish-brown hair pinned in a tress as I'm dressed in my training gear.

"You have to eat...Trystan."

"Are we on a first name basis eh?"

"When you kept staring at your food, like something is troubling you...yes."

"No, nothing is troubling me Goodwin." he sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, be like that Andrews." I jeered.

After finishing my food, I staggered to the elevator...Ignoring my instinct to flee, my chest constricted reminding me of the daily trips down the mines.

My hands gave off a tremor. I turn to look at Andrews in a temperate expression.

"What's with you...?" He retorted.

"As you should know, I hate going down in elevators." I blurted crossly.

His expression changed, my eyes widened.

"I mean um..."

I couldn't defend myself, so I looked down to the carpeted floor.

"Oh...right, Interesting."

I glared at him.

"There is nothing interesting about it." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. I clenched my fists...the doors opened and we walked on in the training room. I was glad that I'm in some common ground.

I naturally ramble from station to station, with Andrews behind my back. I saw a small dark-skinned girl making ropes and she later use it as a slingshot. I try to remember her name; she must be from District 11.

I turned my head for one second, Andrews is gone in cahoots with monstrous Cato.

I envy his friendship with him; it would positively mean that he has an ally. Grinding my jaws, till I can feel numbness or the metallic taste of blood.

I guess I have to practice on making ropes or tying knots, the trainer must have felt delighted that another tribute is going to try it out.

I gave a nod, while he rambles about his instructions in his accent. Following his instructions, I hear the twelve-year-old snicker. I came to join her, while he hands me a line of flexed rope.

"Does he talk like this?" I said to the girl.

"Only to you..." she spoke evenly.

We continue in comfortable silence as I try to make a rope by hand.

"What do you think of this?" As I shown her my rope.

"It will do, it won't slaughter a person...but it can be useful."

To hear the word slaughter from her mouth made my stomach churn.

"I'm not good at this back in my District." I shrugged while I twine the rope jointly.

"I saw what you did with that sword the other day."

"Where, I didn't see you."

She pointed her nose, indicated a need to know basis. I gave off a laugh. I felt glares from one of the Careers in the corner.

I choose to ignore it.

"Was the lullaby a mockingbird?"

I turned to her, with mixed expression of vulnerability to bewilderment. I swallowed nervously hard.

"Yes..." I answered trying to sound strong.

"It's a really old Lullaby, I thought it was dying since the..."

She gave me a knowing look, The Dark Days.

"Do you whistle mostly?"

I shook my head . I gulped...I'm at the point of no return. I pursue her stature and her facial features. I trust her enough.

"I do more than that, I sing."

The girl suddenly smiled. Her hazelnut brown eyes twinkled like the stars...if that was possible.

"I saw your recap...I could have sworn I saw a mockingjay by the fence."

It made me smile. A mockingjay was a mutation between a jabberjay and a mocking-bird. I saw one once in the woods with Gale, but only for the glimpse of a second.

"You must have whistled a three tone note..." she whispered thoughtfully.

I look over to her rope, it was even better than mine. I smiled impressively.

"Your really good at this." As I pointed to her twisted rope.

"I'm getting better...What's with him." Her eyes shift to Andrews' direction.

"Believe me, I asked the same question to myself." I laughed.

"Nice talking to you Rhoswen."

"Thanks, it was nice talking to you too."

"I'll meet you again, either as a foe or friend."

All I can do is nod...then she disappears to another station. I gave the trainer my gratitude and stray along to other stations.

I have an itch, an itch to throw a spear or throw small knifes. Instead...I turn to an archery station, where I see moving mannequin's across the shooting range.

I reached for a steady bow, while a lingering memory had reminisced in my head.

* * *

_**T**__wo years ago~_

_I was in the woods; Gale had attacked a wild turkey with his bow and arrow. Envious at his strength and accuracy as he shot it, I stabbed the ground missing the throat of his captured game. _

_He laughed, as I begun to pout._

"_Rhoswen...are you pouting."_

"_No..." I crossed my arms._

"_You're a bad liar, Monkey."_

_It was actually unfair, I thrown a spear at the wild game...I usually never miss on land. I invisibly kick a rock, putting my hands in my pockets. Gale put his hand around my wrist. I looked up to greyish blue eyes._

"_C'mon..."_

_He pulled me out of my rigid stature, in the next few seconds he handed me his bow, moving my hands to the curve and the string._

_He broadened my shoulders. At the time I didn't feel this awkward around my hunting partner although I couldn't help to smile this much. I propped my elbows...and I was ready._

"_Now...!" he mouthed._

_Did I was told, I fired my arrow to the tree...It bounced off, I assume it didn't make its mark. _

"_You have to aim it a little higher, Rhoswen."_

_Several attempts later, I killed off my game by imprecise shot in the throat._

"_Your really good, Rhoswen."_

_I guess he spared my feelings as I scanned his look, I know I wasn't good, I can tell by the sobriety in his features. _

"_Thanks, I think I would stick to knifes and spear's."_

_He nodded but it looked inept, while we took our game back to the district._

* * *

**B**ack to the archery station~

"Move over." The voice sneered.

Without a warning, I was pushed aside. All I can see red blurs shooting the targets in such perfect accuracy. I turned to the archer.

It's that girl again, with the braided black hair and that crooked smile playing around her light features.

I didn't say a word...instead I check my bow with small interest.

"Stupid hick...don't know how to play archery." She evilly smiled.

"_Ugh, I hate that smile..."_

Ignoring her in the slightest, I stretched my bow with my lengthy fingers. She's still nastily laughed. Now I know I'm screwed, it had been a long time with Gale and his archery lesson.

Breathing in, I extend my arrow.

"_Shoulders broaden, arms stretched, focus on the target." _While his instructions echoed in my mind.

Trying not to breathe as I close my eyes, I let go of the arrow, forced myself to open my eyes. It had hit the lower target.

I can hear my adversary laugh out loud, as the Careers joined with her. I seem to like Rita more than those idiots...at least she will kill me with grace and has no sense of humour.

"Seriously you guys, Rhoswen is not bad for a beginner you know." said the familiar voice among them.

"The only beginner is being slaughtered in a next few seconds too bad she couldn't borrow any lives left." The blonde derisively laughed.

Something in me, stirred. The only thing I can do is...

I stretched out my bow again, I don't care if it was accurate or not...I did the same routine until I run out of arrows.

I turn to them with a smirk.

The Careers snarled, excluding Andrews who gave a quick warning and an angry look, then a most hateful one in front of his so-called friend, Cato.

Cato extended his posture, while he maliciously glared. I move forwards to another station (Camouflage) and stay there with a mild interest.

"_Did Trystan Andrews try to defend me?"_


	10. Chapter Ten

A/n- Hey Yingyang13 here, I will be on Hiatus in a few days time now. Reason is I had writers block, stress...or I'm procrastinating.

But here it is...Chapter ten.

R&R

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Ten- Death Awaits

What happened to last week? I could feel my life going down the spiral. But I'd suppose I might die in these games. I just don't want my death to be quick and be the first one out. A number six had flashed in my brain.

Six, it's in the middle or just being average. Although, there are ups and downs with this. One, I will be less targeted in the Arena so the Careers won't kill me off. That's a positive. But two, It will be unlikely to get sponsors. Although I was eccentric in the interview and I may have everyone clapping and cheering me on with the audience.

The thing is...I'm not remembered or even close to that. I would've said live or let live, Gale's voice popped in my head "_You can win._"

Its worse...everyone's voice in my head wants me to win. Sure I'm smart enough, and the advantage of my hunting skills might have paid off? However, how long will I have this chance of this survival? I'd barely walk through my chamber. My heart and chest would pulse a lot faster, provoking the fact that I'm alive.

Since it's already five o'clock, I went to the cubicle and take my usually long shower. The muggy water with froth-like soap had cleansed me, giving off a fresh smell of flora. I've turn off the shower. Exhausted and relaxed by the fumes, the door knocks.

"Grr, Effie..." I mutter, and went up the door in my silk P.J's.

I've gave a stun of surprise, _what the hell is he doing here?_ Is he going to taunt me that he's going to win? He said enough in the interview.

"What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he questions, as he shrugs.

"Well...yeah, we all know what today is...do you?" I reply, as I've rub my eyes from lack of sleep. And the vapours made me lightheaded.

"You know that truce thing?" he said, tilting his head.

"Yeah...what you want to back out, so you can run off with those Careers." I said slightly irritated, strange he didn't smirk.

"No, just stick by it...and remember what Haymitch says last night." He informs me, my brain is processing this slowly due to my tiredness.

"Stay alive, sweetheart?" I said confusingly, rubbing my head.

"Well yes there is that but you also have to search for water." Andrews' rejoins, covering his mouth from yawning.

"Oh I know that...easily enough." I shrug, closing the door. Andrews' stopped it with his foot.

"Wait, whatever you do...Don't form an alliance with the Careers and don't give in to them on whatever they'd do." He hissed, and then left the narrow hall. Closing the door fully, I rack my brains to see what he meant although my brain is tried from the fumes. I'd rest my head on one of the soft pillows.

Whereas I try to sleep for an hour till Effie wakes me up. Well whatever is his advice I will remember it later.

**A** woman wearing a lab coat had stuck a syringe in my arm.

"This is your tracker Rhoswen, the still you are, the more effectively I can place it in your arm." She said, plunging the tracker into my skin.

I wince a little and rub my arm to subdue the severe twinge. The tribute next to me flinched at the needle. However she's still enough for the woman to stick a syringe in her upper limb. My mouth is dry as sand, hands began to tremble. My abdomen is in knots.

Without warning, the hovercraft starts to move...the lights flickered on and off as we sail through the air. I look over to the window to my right. And see an enormous tree inhabiting with woodland creatures. I inwardly sigh, as birds take wing through the breeze. I'd turn away from the window, and close my eyes to think of my family and my two best friends...Jenny and Gale.

Jenny is worth sacrificing my life for. The token on my vest reminded me so. In no less than half hour, I'll be in the Arena. I miss my family, I miss Jenny and I will especially miss Gale. The thought of this made my eyes well up in briny tears.

"_Don't cry."_ I thought, clenching my hands into fist. It seems like eternity, as we plummet on the ground. I suck it up. Furthermore broaden my shoulders. And make my way with all the other tributes to the Launch Room.

* * *

"_**Thirty**__ seconds."_ The cool female voice decrees.

Nervously look over to Lucian, our hands in our grasp. He'd looked so calm and collected, but I know inside he's nervous for me as I' am for myself. I've taken a deep breath in, and tread on to the circular metal disk.

"Remember what Haymitch said about finding water first, and don't be too tempted to get a hold of your weapon, Rhoswen." said Lucian, as he instructs me.

I barely nodded, and give what suppose to be a smile, instead my mouth twitches.

"_Yes, despite how I'd dislike him...he is a good mentor." I pondered._

"_Ten seconds." _The cool female voice recurs over the amplifier. I gasped.

"And Remember. I'm not allowed to bet, if I could...I would've bet on you." Lucian said, smiling so confidently.

"Really..." I said, breaking into a smile.

"Good Luck, Rhoswen." He nods, and gives his thumbs up.

Suddenly the glass tube had descended. As it encases me in, I look up and see a dim light at the end of the channel. I've turned to Lucian...placing my hand on the cylinder for his comfort before I go in. Lucian put his hand on it too...I couldn't hear what he said. I'd assume he meant. _"You can win this."_

I nod, and let out a tear across my cheek...as the disk began to soar to the surface. All I can see is darkness. The metal plate boosts me out of the canister and in to the pure and clean air. I'd shield my eyes by the sunlight as the smell of pine needles waft in my nostrils.

Subsequently, I hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith as his voice boomed across the arena, scaring the wildlife within the trees.

"_Ladies and gentleman, Let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games Begin!"_

Trees! Wild animals! My abdomen unclenches with some relief. My heart rate began to slow down. I'd analyse more closely, there's a lake to my right. Maybe the water is not safe enough to drink there...The best I could come up with is to grab a few canister bottles that lay randomly around the cornucopia. Yes! That would be the plan.

But Haymitch told me to run to the trees and find water there. Then something had caught my eye.

There lay under a mound of box-shaped containers is a sheaf of silver-white knifes. Upright, there's a spear. My eyes lock on to them. As there shine draws me in. It took a long time for me to break contact with my rare new weapons.

I growled under my breath. _"Fine Haymitch have it your way..." _I thought, staring at the orange halo. Only twenty seconds left. If I'm _really _quick, I can get to my shiny weapons...ten...nine...eight. I look to my left and see Andrews' jerking his head to the woods. My eyes narrowed in confusion.

Without warning, the gong had sounded. Now I'm running to my less-satisfying but also my life saving alternative, Water! The two litre bottles are filled with the cool fluid. Already in my grasp, my head snapped to the mouth of the cornucopia the spear is still there only two feet away. Someone already took the knives. And there it is in her grasp. Clove...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Eleven- Escape and Saucepan

A smirk plays on her features, as she clenches the silver-white knives. They gleam by the artificial sunrays, mocking me for not moving fast enough. In apprehension, I've grabbed the two bottles and bolt away from her. But a knife had pierced in the clear plastic of the canister, already leaking with cool liquid. My life source! Instinctively, I sprint forwards before Clove can catch me (I'd let slip the empty bottle to slow her down).

But I've forgotten to dislodge the dagger. However I kept running as I hear the Careers scream in war like cries, while the weaker tributes had begged to be spared from being killed off with their mighty weapons...

Nonetheless it hadn't stopped me running head first to the cornucopia, as I embraced my only water bottle. The plastic container slowed me down, But I'd never let it go.

"Get her!" the boy from 1 said, not far from me. As he signal the girl in his district.

I barrel roll on the dew-drop grass before silver blurs, can shoot me dead. Instead it hit the girl from 10, with a black knapsack. She already coughed up blood, while life slowly drains out of her. The blotches of the blood are on my hands.

Somehow time is in slow motion. I can hear my heavy breaths and rapid heartbeat as I'd froze under the glassy stare of the dead girl, as blood had leak from her mouth.

"No! Let me kill her!" said the familiar voice, _Andrews?_ I think.

"Says who, I got the spear." spoke the boy from 1, joking with him.

I snapped my head to the mouth of the Cornucopia, the spear is gone! And so as a few supplies. Great! I'm defenceless; I should've run to the woods in the first place. I bet Haymitch is drunk and laughed at my stupid attempt to retrieve my weapons in this bloodbath. Maybe I'm not? While a dull glint of a blade, pokes out from the bundle. _Well I'm not completely defenceless._

But her dead fingers had made me swallow in anxiety. It reminisced how my mother died. I freeze up again, with nothing to hear but the Career's trample on the grass.

"Look she's here...she's not going anywhere." said Andrews, coming closer.

I inhaled sharply. And suck up my nerve while I knelt quickly by her side. And it's not like she'd need this pack to survive any more.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I take hold of her pack. As I got up, his voice is now distant.

I've whirled around quickly. And see vivid red hair, making their way to the sparse and piny woods. _So_ it was not me they're going to kill. It was Foxface. Well she did have an eleven in the Gamemakers private session. She got away so fast that capturing her is pointless than catching water through cupped hands.

I would've clapped my hands to her...but it would attract before anyone would know I'm gone. I sprint to the trees at the back of the cornucopia. As I prop up the knapsack on my shoulder.

I would not stop until the distant screams and the battling of swords and artillery had faded...

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

Meanwhile in District 12, the Mayor's daughter none other named Madge, watched desolately at the T.V screen with half the population by her side.

"_How can Trystan do this?" _She thought. While her old friend tags along with the Careers. Half the populace gave discredited looks at the boy tribute when the camera lies on him. However, the small screen on the far right showed a girl, a surviving tribute from their district. She captured her game by a flick of her knife in wild rabbit's throat. Then climb up the tree almost monkey like when the approaching tribute haven't suspected a thing.

The viewers including Madge appeared rapt to the slender young girl, using her intuition and wits to outwit almost any tribute. "_And she has six and the Gamemakers should give her ten!" _thought Madge.

An outburst of shouts mingled the air as it reaches Madge's ears. Her blonde head swivels to distinguish a moving Peacekeeper, trudging on the damp mud.

"Who is he dragging?"Madge said to no one in particular. But she caught a glimpse of straight black hair and recognised him. She faintly remembers her father thanking him and his hunting partner for the bundle of strawberries' in a clear-white handkerchief.

"So is this going to happen then! What is it you really want or the Capitol wants." he said in angry sombre voice, struggling in the Peacekeeper's grip.

"Be quiet." said the perturbed Peacekeeper, as he hold back the young teen more firmly.

"Let go! Let go! He didn't mean or do any harm." She shrieks. At least half the people lurch their heads, curious on what is going on.

Once they'd saw the claret-red hair, and willowy figure. They instantaneously reminded of The Reaping. In one propitious day she was spared.

Madge's stomach gave an awful turn of remorse than hunger. She'd known her, and wouldn't forget the name. Not since _that _day was held no less than two weeks ago. Madge turned. She can see the same remorse in people's faces that she was engulfed in.

"Jenny leave...!" said the robust young boy, his hair sandy brown and eyes crystal blue.

"But Cohen—" she answered feebly, looking at him dumbfounded.

"Now, they'll have you." He answers back loudly.

Jenny Melrose did as he told her, and slowly fades in within the crowd. No hint of her silky red hair or brown disturbed eyes. But Madge stops her, as she scrapes through the mass multitude of the crowd.

"What happened?" said Madge, not stopping herself to know what's going on.

Jenny looked completely agitated, but answered anyway.

"The _new _Peacekeeper caught him by the fence...he said he's going to take him to the justice building then..." Jenny gulped at the last part.

"That won't happen...Jenny." Madge reassured, patting her back and shift back through the cluster of district-dwellers'

"And what are you...going to do about It." sneered the perturbed peacekeeper Romulus Hargreaves, prodding his baton to Cohen's chest.

From nowhere, a hoary-grey blur bludgeoned Romulus's helmet. Fortunately, he spurred unconscious in the mud puddle. While the perpetrator hit the dreary grey earth. A throng of people gasped, children looked up to their parents with panic like faces. Some ducked or hopped in the sludge, assuming they heard a bullet out of the gun.

"That's my son." said the rough voice in a short distance.

Cohen stood awestruck to see his father, as he retrieved saucepan from the ground not far away.

"I said I'm always a good cook, are you alright there, boy." He said as Derrick Goodwin pull up the young man from ground.

"I am now, thanks Mr Goodwin." he said soberly, as he coughs up dirt.

But there is no commemoration celebrated yet. In fact it didn't whistle the blow, as hovercraft's began to glide through cloudless skies. Rhoswen Goodwin the Roman candle who sparked Panem didn't suspect a thing...

* * *

_**Hey YingYang13 here! And this is my most awesome and best chapter I've ever thought up!**_

_**And it will continue that way when I have surprising new twists in the next few chapters. Be patient...and I'll try to update more in the New Year.**_

_**I'm still on hiatus but I never give up on writing my ideas to share with all of you. And reality is becoming more responsible for me.**_

_**Happy New Year**_

_**YingYang13-**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Twelve- Wolves, Bats and the Bearer of Bad News

Night begins to fall as I silently stride through synthetic woods. My pack draws heavy with game that I've caught in the mere hours of the day. The air is now cold and threatens to drop to a freezing cold temperature. It's the Gamemakers way of saying _"This will boost up a few ratings."_And it will. When is this cold, you'd want to light a fire.

The higher I am, the less chance I'll be spotted from those dastardly Careers.

My lips are getting chapped but I know there's nothing to do about it unless I find more water to fill up my canister since it's already half empty. I settled on the highest branch and let my feet dangle below. I distinctly remember just a month ago that I was in the woods with Jayden for our usual Sunday's pursuit.

I sighed and kept thinking of Jayden and the woods back in District 12. Then a rustle occurred in the green shrubs down below.I readied my knife and move stealthily on the branch. Quickly and defiantly dead, the knife hacked the groosling's neck.

I glide down till I reach the ground and retrieve my latest before I could climb up again, a whooping sound in the distance made me duck underneath the dark scrub. It sounded human and I assume it's the Careers.

"Where did she go?" said the familiar voice. I think it's Cato?

"I could've sworn she's over there." said the feminine voice. That must be the girl from 1.

"Where are you now Goodwin." Cato hollered particularly nowhere near where I'm hiding.

_Oh yeah like I'm going to answer..._ I thought sarcastically. Is it me or are they moving further where I am? Steadily, I reached my knife from the groosling's neck, and crawl under until I found a more camouflage shrub to hide in.

"Someone left a present, a dead groosling." said the girl from 1

"She won't need it, she'll be dead." Cato sneers, snapping the groosling's neck.

I dare not to breathe or close my eyes. I almost have a ridiculous thought that they can smell fear. I'm the opposite of fear. I know I'm better than them.

"Should we keep going...We'll find her then?" said the boy from 1.

A few agreed with their grunts and sighs. _"Yes do that!" _I thought._ "So I can have at least a fighting chance and kill you all?" _ But there was one voice who didn't agree with their cohorts.

And I have no trouble of remembering that voice.

"No, She's here...she'll probably get her groosling back?" He said broodingly, trudging closely with them.

I secure myself in the leaves. I bit my lip to not draw attention at what I saw, the boy from 1 still has _my _spear...it was the same like last time but dipped in blood. I could feel their feet imprinting on the dry mud as if I'm the ground they walk on. The Careers and Andrews' withdraw their shiny artillery, exactly a few inches behind the sheltered shrub.

Yet something stops them. Burning embers of a small bonfire had ignited on my left. I turn to look. Just a walking distance from me is another tribute wanting to stay warm. I felt relieved and a little sorry for this tribute's fate.

Like wolves. They go running after their vulnerable prey.

Minutes later, I squeeze my ears shut to drown out the screams and stopped to hear the sound of the cannon. Not looking to the extinguished bonfire. I quickly retrieve my pack from the higher tree and zip across the branches to avoid walking on lower ground.

During my monkey-like scramble through sheltering trees, I slipped on the missing limb and feel myself falling in mid-air. I close my eyes, preparing for impact. I open them to feel a shooting pang up my spine. Everything around me spins. My body ached all over but hoped really it would bruise and nothing more.

"Hey...did you hear something." spoke the distort voice at a distance. Simultaneously, I revive from the leaves that broke my fall.

Without delay I recover my pack and hurtle through the lofty greenery, away from them. Therefore, I fight off the leaves in frustration every time it whipped my eyes. Suddenly a stench of rancid blood went up my nose and a gagging scent of perfume breathed in my mouth.

"It's her! It's her..." shouted the voice behind me, just a metre away.

This very minute, my lungs felt ice-cold when it exhaled a shaky breath. Slowly, I turned to their empty black pupils and shiny blue weapons. I feel like a fly that got tangled into the spiders' web. Not thinking straight, I perilously run into them. Assuming it would give my adversaries a few slow seconds to react on time.

Implausibly, it did and I made it through the denser woods.

"Where you off too sparkles?" said the supercilious idiot. (Cato)

"You aint going anywhere." shrieked the girl from 1.

I'm deep into the reserve and into some unknown territory even the birds looked slightly eerie under the pale moonlight. Hang on? They don't look like birds. And they're hanging upside down. Moreover the leather-winged creatures are soundly asleep.

Bats! But they're not the ones like in the woods one summer night, oh no. The bats here are big as wild turkeys and lethal the way I'd look at them.

"_Must be the Capitol alterations..." _I thought while my head flashes of horrible muttations in the previous games. I haul out my knife from my belt, ready to aim...and with one miraculous throw. The chunky knife blade slits one of mutts.

Next a bloodcurdling screech came from those ugly muttations. My rivals skid in a halt, staring and holding up their artillery wildly through the air.

When the screech stopped, I suspected a grisly swarm. I couldn't be even more wrong. It barely stirred them, not one open eyelid or a flap of their wing. I'd been stupid to begin with to think this would work! It was one throw of Clove's knife that snaps me back to the realism of the games. I dodge and head to a capsized log. I slumped on this dead piece of lumber, gasping for air like crazy.

"_I can't out run them for long."_ I thought. _"Let me die here."_ As I smooth out the wooden carcass with my trembling hand.

I dwell alone, ready to die by the blow of a sword or a knife through the heart. Up till now a shriek had sharpened my senses. Screams disturbed the woods behind me followed by the heavy explosion of the cannon.

"Who died...?" I said to no one particular. Well not anyone...I got the audience watching my every move.

"The girl from 4..." whispered the voice through the trees.

I arise. I've thought I was alone, while peering ever corner of the woods. And with nothing to kill or at least defend myself, I strode inches beside the tree and saw a dark but small shadow.

"And Thresh..." the voice murmured. I can pick up that voice from anywhere.

It was on the tip of my tongue until...She walked in the ashen moonlight, my eyes amplified under the dark to know two things. One, this is my fault. And two, Rue the girl from 11 appeared in front of me with sombre eyes.

This could be bad...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**That awkward feeling that President Snow is actually the Cornel from the KFC Logo! xD**

**(Somehow related to the chapter)**

* * *

Rhoswen's P.O.V~

Chapter Thirteen- The Forecast of Snow

Rue's eyes sprung a leak while sinking to the ground like the ground would've swallowed Rue. Her silver tears dampened her childlike face. I _killed_ Thresh, it was all me. I set those mutts on them so I can make the quick escape. And now, a small child is crying because of my actions.

Innocent little Rue. I swallowed hard, my head swimming with guilt. I approached her, not violating her space just enough so she won't kill me.

"Rue..." I said, getting her attention.

She looked up with sorrowful eyes, while wiping her tears with her coat sleeve. I inhaled a shaky breath before I counter.

"Rue, this is my fault...I'm so sorry." I put across, truthfully. Though, my voice sounded unstable.

I don't think it help at all, she continued sobbing. I keep a look out, if some wild tribute would crop up from the shrubs. After some time, Rue stopped crying while her chocolate-brown eyes analysed me. I turn away.

"It's not your fault Rhoswen." She barely whispered.

I swerved my head so fast it cricked my neck. I momentarily scanned her..."It is, I set those mutts on-" I replied, but stopped there and looked away. I'd imagine her in the worst state but instead...

"Those, huge ugly bat things." said Rue, in a curious tone. That confused me even more. My eyebrows formed a line as I looked at her.

"Yes...I had this ridiculous idea of slowing them down; it did eventually and killed Thresh." I said, my eyes already watering.

"Rhoswe-"

"Rue, I'm really, really-"

"It worked really well though, Cato screamed like a girl." said Rue, interrupting me. I could hear the audience laughing up above.

"Like a girl did he?" I said, twitching a smile. Rue nodded energetically. My eyes move to her ankle, a small cut infiltrated there.

Like it was out of instinct, I yank off my sleeve and use it like a band-aid for Rue. I didn't get out of twelve without learning the basics of medical attention.

"You don't have to do that." She whispered, checking her ankle.

"I don't do it to just anyone." I replied. That's true I don't.

Rue bestowed a gratified grin. I returned that gesture and get up. Assuming, we should make our separate ways.

"Rhoswen, don't blame yourself. Thresh wouldn't want you in despair." she spoke softly.

I turned to her with sad eyes. I still think this is my fault but I've had to grin logically for little Rue. Suddenly, a rash decision crossed my mind. Therefore, I swung my pack behind my shoulders and...

"C'mon what else did the boy blunder did next." I said, motioning Rue to come along with me.

Rue got up, she hesitated a little. I smiled at ease, suggesting her gently with no pressure. Eventually, she joined beside me and unexpectedly hugged me. I was stiff back but I slowly returned the gesture. She let go, giving full details about Cato's antics while a snowflake had fallen on my sleeve...

* * *

_**-**__Narrator's P.O.V__**-**_

**President **Snow strode into many spotless hallways, all of which are pretty much the same. But in this hallway unlike the others is a plain white door with a security scanner. Snow imprinted his finger as the door simultaneously opens with a chink. The two men dressed in black followed behind him while checking the perimeters of the abandoned corridor with one last glance.

"M-Mr President." stuttered the man in a white lab coat, clutching his clipboard rather nervously. President Snow thoroughly chuckled, remarkably putting him at ease.

However, Snow didn't seem at ease himself in fact he's furious but he doesn't want some practitioner to know that. His guards said nothing, although their expressions had darkened as they glimpsed at a large two-way mirror where the unconscious young man lay rested on the floor in a scary white room.

"So this is the young man who'd think of a rebellion." Snow leered, his body tensed up.

Snow's eyes never left the mirror before Dwight (The man in the lab coat) had informed on some answers. Snow's body guards watched Dwight carefully, while muttering into their earpieces to say 'all clear' or 'code yellow'. President Snow looked displeased.

"Of course he's refusing to withhold information, you didn't—" said Snow chuckling darkly.

Obviously not finished, he resumes his discussion.

"—Torture him enough." said Snow, putting much emphasis on the word _Torture._

Dwight curtly nodded, scribbling on the clipboard. For a second his hazel eyes met President Snow's snake ones. Dwight turned pale, knowing he failed as his gold tattoo on his forehead beaded with sweat. President Snow smiled arrogantly and ugly to him.

"We barely kept the entanglements of the 12 district under wraps and I simply want information from this boy, clearly that he knows our certain contestant."

"Yes sir." said Dwight quietly.

"We both have something in common, Dwight. We're both family men and the terrible anguish of what'd happen to the Capitol's children as well as our own is quite dreadful."

Dwight can feel his own heart hammering his ribcage although Dwight gave one understandable nod.

"Good Luck Dwight." said Snow, exiting the room with one knowing glance at him. While his bodyguards followed him as the door slink shut...

* * *

_-Gale's P.O.V-_

**A** sharp stab provoked me to wake up as I barely crouch in a hurt position. I glared at every corner of the area; my eyes had already gone all funny to see how bright this room is. What happened seemed like a blur, the last thing I know of that I was up in the hovercraft. I can still hear the screams of my close friend Jenny in my head.

Shook it off, I'd try to get up but something pulled me down. I looked behind me. "_Shackles with blinking lights...that wasn't here!" _I thought.

"You won't get anything off me!" I shout towards the reflective sheet of glass.

Suddenly, a shock like impulse had surged me as I howled in pain. It stopped as I hear a whirr of what sounds like a camera? As I look up I'm face to face with a huge camera lens, watching my every move. Something is up, I can feel it. Abruptly, I can now feel a hundred volts shoot up my spine. I cry out in even worse pain...

"_We're now rolling." _said the voice behind the mirror.

Rolling? Rolling what? Then an even worse feeling had entered my head. This is televised and Rhoswen won't have a clue what's going on...

**Or so we thought? Chapter thirteen concluded.**

-YingYang13


End file.
